Field
This disclosure relates generally to memories, and more specifically, to a partitioned memory having pipelined writes.
Related Art
In many non-volatile memories, such as in a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), a write operation takes much longer and requires far more current than a read operation. For example, a write operation in an MRAM may be twice as long as and require five times the current of a read operation. While the read operations in these non-volatile memories are approaching read access times of static random access memories (SRAMs), the write operations remain a significant limitation to use of these non-volatile memories. Therefore, a need exists for improved write operations in a non-volatile memory.